The Fifty-Third Episode
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Three best friends. Three Tokyo Mew Mew fans. One new episode... Anju, Yuki, and Ishtar are BTMMFFs (Best Tokyo Mew Mew Friends Forever) and one night, during a episode marathon, they find a fifty-third episode. It turns that night into the weirdest night of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I can't help it! I get a new idea and I just have to write it!**

**Estelle: Like normal!**

**Me: Shut up! You were just as bad at Tayla's funeral! *cries***

**Estelle: Emotional train wreck here is not the owner of TMM! K?**

* * *

This is a story of three best friends, so close they were like sisters. WERE! And each had a liking for vampire magnas, but all liked one anime altogether. Tokyo Mew Mew.

The youngest of the group was Anju. She loved Chibi Vampire and Pudding, from Tokyo Mew Mew. The thirteen year old had red, short, shoulder length hair, and black and blue framed glasses, engraved with flowers that she hated. She wasn't girly in the least. Behind her glasses were two brown, almost golden, eyes.

The eldest was Ishtar. She loved Vampire Game and Lettuce, from Tokyo Mew Mew. At age sixteen, she was a little behind in height, but she didn't care. Her long ebony black, mid-back length hair was braided, like it always was at night time, and she had sapphire blue eyes. She was a bit girly, but she also had an attitude that no one could ever rival, well no one they had ever met.

The in the middle of the age group was Yuki. She was a massive fan of Vampire Knight and Ichigo, from Tokyo Mew Mew. Fourteen and a half with shoulder blade length brown hair, and eyes of almost equal color. A total girly girl with a thing for pink and bunnies, and never shuts up (in Anju's opinion, anyway) about her past, which she hates.

This was the one night that they all got together. It was the night they went to Ishtar's house and watched all fifty-two episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew. But it was on this night that their live would be changed. It all started with the end. Confusing right? The end… of episode fifty-two.

"Well, it's two in the morning, we had all better go to sleep," Yuki announced, painting her two last toe nails fluorescent pink.

"Yeah," Anju agreed, walking over to shut down the computer. She stopped when she saw the curser hovering over one particular tile. "Hey guys, did you know there was an episode fifty-three?"

"What?" Ishtar asked, approaching the computer herself. The tile looked like it was Ryou, a little older than her was in all the other episodes they had watched, and from what the girls could read, the subtitles said, 'Launch. I want them here. She, -, is the only one who can stop -.'

"Well, hit play already!" Yuki said, jumping up and skillfully landing on the ball of her foot.

The theme song started, without the normal part with Ichigo talking. And the normal video wasn't there, ether. Instead it was pictures of the five known animals, and three new ones. A bat, an owl, and a bunny.

The first part was actually seeing Mint's school for the first time. She was standing in the hall yelling, "Hurry up -, you're going to make us late for the dance lessons, and you know how much that ballet teacher of ours hates it when people are late!"

The seine changed to Lettuce's school, and she was having a similar problem, with a different girl. "Please, -, we don't want to be late for animal studies."

"Why are the names all blurred out?"

"I don't know, Yuki."

"But, Anju, you're the computer expert."

Then the picture changed to Ichigo and another girl's back. "You know, -, school has been so much cooler since you arrived!"

Next was that picture of Ryou. He turned around to Keriicho, saying. "Launch. I want them here. She, -, is the only one who can stop -." He repeated.

The ground around the room started shaking. A lightning storm started raging outside. The girls screamed. Then… nothing. The three of them were out cold.

"… Ishtar? Yuki? Where are you guys? Help me," Anju muttered. She felt someone put a hand on her head, and say, in Japanese, "Anju, wake up! I know you hate history, but you need to wake up, or Lee-sensei will put you in detention!"

Anju's eyes snapped right open when she recognized the voice, and she was right. She looked up and saw Mint looking half concerned, half annoyed.

Before she could blink, she was standing in the hall. "Hurry up, Anju, you're going to make us late for the dance lessons, and you know how much that ballet teacher of ours hates it when people are late!"

_That's what she said in the episode, I wonder if… nah, it's impossible!_ Anju thought, gathering up her books, and going to her locker, picking up a ballet uniform. Then the two of them walked into the change rooms.

Mint had her hair up in its traditional style of two buns. She wore a light blue leotard and a rap around skirt of a matching color. Finally she had navy blue point shoes. Anju looked in the mirror. Her hair was somehow tied up in a bun, she didn't have her glasses on, but she could see clearly, her leotard was red, like the rap skirt, and she had black point shoes.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four," the ballet instructor commanded, snapping her ruler against her hand each time she said 'four'. **(A/N: This is the way **_**my **_**ballet teacher was, so if you do ballet and if your ballet teacher isn't like this *coughIZziecough*, be happy!)**"Now, arabesque!" she snapped. Walking up to Mint and Anju, she glared at them with a hawk's eye.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Anju whispered.

"Maybe because I'm Clara in the next performance, and you're my stand in. And your leg isn't straight," Mint hissed back as Anju lifted her leg a little higher.

"Pas de Cheval, now girls!" ordered the instructor, who Anju had soon found out was called Alo-sensei.

"Everyone in first position, Degage Devant!" was Alo-sensei's next command. After that, all the girls had to stretch.

Anju stretched her leg higher and higher as Mint pushed it up. By the time the space between her leg and back was about a fifty degree angle, Anju was screaming, "Ow, it feels like everyone's having a party in my spine, and they're breaking things, and by things I mean my spine!"

After the lesson Mint pulled Anju aside. "Well done, Anj'. You actually made it further than you normally do."

"I did?" Anju asked back.

"Yeah, normally you don't even get past the ninety degree mark," she was actually sounding… nice! Something that was very rarely seen, if at all, in the series.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you liked this! And if you do, go read my others! (If you haven't already, tehe)**

**Estelle: You don't have to, she is just CRAZY!**

**Me: You give me a head ache!**

**Estelle: I still can't believe you ran two hundred meters in heeled boots!**

**Me: Right! Today was sports day at my school! Bishop (Blue, but I call it Mint) came 4****th****, Mortlock (Yellow or Pudding) came 3****rd****, Waite (Red, my team) came 2****nd****, and Hilton (Green/Lettuce) was 1****st****, breaking their 37 year losing streak!**

**Estelle: Did you have to tell them?**

**Me: Yes! Now, please review! (I like exclamation marks)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: TADA! I'd love to give a shout out to all those who reviewed! IZzieTheWriter- Imoto-chan, that story is going to be awesome, both working on it… I'm not giving any of it away. YellowPearlVoice35- Thank you! Happy hypo people keep me going! And you are defiantly one of them! kisshuismylife- It will be onee-chan! My stories are very random, and only Estelle knows what will happen!**

**Estelle: And I'm **_**NOT **_**telling! **

**Me: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, otherwise onee-chan and imoto-chan would have some too!**

* * *

Ishtar woke in a similar situation as Anju, but instead of being some where she didn't recognize, she found herself in Lettuce's class room, so she could tell she was the new girl that was unseen in the episode.

"Please, Ishtar, we don't want to be late for animal studies," Lettuce said, confirming her suspicions of being one of the unknown girls, and she was thinking that Anju and Yuki were the other girls.

"Uh, yeah, let's go Lettuce, we need to go," Ishtar answered in a daze of ideas. If you could see ideas, you wouldn't be able to Ishtar because she had so many at that one moment, so many that she had a head ache.

After the lesson, it was the end of the school day, so Ishtar left with her phone in her hand, scrolling though her contacts to see if she had Anju and Yuki still in there, and they were.

"Moshi moshi? Anju?" she called Anju first.

"_Yeah, Ishtar, can you believe it?! We're in Tokyo Mew Mew! It's like a dream come true!_" she answered like the super exited teen she was.

"Anju, this is important! We don't know if we're stranded here, or if Yuki is alright! I know she'd be at Ichigo's school, but we don't know if she had even arrived here yet!" Ishtar stressed, trying to get through to her insane friend.

"_Calm down, Ish! Enjoy this place while you can! I mean, people let me do ballet here! And my hair is the same length as yours! Plus,_" Anju paused. "_I HAVE A FAMILY!_" she screamed.

"Anju… phone… remember?" Ishtar asked, ears ringing and eyes blinking.

"_Oh, hehe, sorry Ish!_" the red haired girl laughed. "_But I can't help it, I'm just so happy!_"

"You're so Pudding!" Ishtar sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ishtar, who are you talking to? And what did you mean by what you just said?" Lettuce asked, coming up behind the raven haired girl.

Ishtar was so startled that two brown spotted wings popped out of her back.

"Y-You have w-wings?!" Lettuce was just as shocked as Ishtar was, maybe less since she didn't just sprout two wings!

Wide eyed, Ishtar chose to put the wings to good use and fly away from the very awkward moment. Knowing that Lettuce was a mew, she would be able to talk to Ryou, then he'd probably ask to see her. That's what always happened in fan fictions.

Landing, Ishtar inspected her wings. "Boobook owl," she deciphered. "Why this animal? Did Anju and Yuki have this happen to them as well?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, a little red haired girl with two gothic black wings appeared. Bat wings.

* * *

**Me: Cliffies! This is how awesome I am! And I love school writers club! I get to write fanfics all lunch! And happy Easter! *stuffs chocolate in face***

**Tart: What about me?! This isn't fair! *get's handed chocolate* Never mind!**

**Both of us: Rebu! *chocolate for Review!***


End file.
